Bandia's story
Bandia is one of the few remaining saiyans out there. He has a brother named Namco. He escaped the destruction of Planet Vegeta the same way Goku and Namco did. They all were sent to earth becuase they are all lower class saiyans, but in different locations. When they were heading to Earth his pod was knocked off course to a planet called Carisoni. Luckily he also became kind-hearted. Here the natives, the Caris, taught him the basics of fighting and he evolded them in to powerful attacks ,like his Final Crusher attack. They also repaired his space pod, but this took until Bandia was about the age of 30. He was ready to set out on his journey to find his brother Namco, but right before he set out Frieza escaped the afterlife once more. As Bandia was passing by the ill-fated planet he sensed an evil and powerful energy. He decided to check it out, when he landed Frieza was waiting for him. Then they had a long drawn out battle. After Frieza learned that they were of equal power or Bandia had more, he resorted to his dirty tatic of destroying a planet when cornered. Bandia was furious and found some new found power and became a super saiyan, the only thing Frieza feared. He was shocked that there was 3 super saiyans. He deafeted Frieza with the " I WILL FIND MY BROTHER", this move is where he unleashes a devastating combo and finishes with a Final Crusher blast. After telling the natives of the planet that he dealt with the problem he left once more on his journey to find Namco. In a few short months he reached Earth but was confronted by a copied version of Perfect Cell created by by Dr.Geru, his first creation that wasn't a failure. Goku and Namco felt the power and used instant transmission to the location. Bandia had finally found Namco, but his joy was short lived because Cell released a devasting combo on the trio, then Goku bacame furious and went ssj4 and finished off Cell with one attack along with Dr.Geru, there Bandia formed a rivaly with Goku. After that problem was solved Goku as wondering who this un-known character is and Bandia says "I am Namco's brother, Bandia". Namco was shocked because he did not know of him. Namco wanted to know how he knew they were related Bandia said "My space pod had a complete knowledge of me so when i was older i know who i was". " Why didn't our space pods have this?" asked Goku. " You probally didn't know how to access it" said Bandia. Then Goku offered Bandia if he wanted to train but Bandia refused bacuase he said "I want to become stronger than you so i will learn from someone else becuase you can teach me all i know but not everything you know, but i will do training sessions with you and my brother". Bandia leaves to find a mentor willing to train him to become powerful as Goku. He comes across Vegeta he is willing to train him because they have they same goal to become stronger then him.It takes him 2 years to reach his Super Saiyan 2 form after achieving the advanced forms of Super Saiyan. Bandia goes to challenge his briother who has also achieved these same transformations. It ends with Bandia prefomimg his new move " I WILL BECOME THE STONGEST", this move he does which is similar to "I WILL FIND MY BROTHER" he does a devastating combo and releases a Big Bang Attack. Bandia was happy to spar with his brother and to see who was more powerful. Namco was shocked that his brother was so much stronger than him Namco then swears to become stronger than his brother. 6 months have passed and both Bandia and Namco are training to become stronger. In this 6 month period Bandia devolped his fighting skills much more .A new threat has emerged Janembuu, Buu had asorbed Janemba in the after life. He was wreaking Havoc on Earth. Vegata, Bandia, Goku, Namco, Gohan, and Nezu all sensed his power. When they all met at the source he was no where to be found. "Dang he must have left a trail of energy and destruction. Everybody follow it we have to find this montrousity" said Goku. They followed the trail of energy all the way to Satan City. The Z fighters Heard explosions on the other side of the city, it had to be Janembuu. When they got to the other side Janembuu looked menacing and they could tell that it was the strongest thing they will ever fight. In this sitation Bandia and Namco in SSJ2 seem to be no help here, just morale support. Janembuu made the first move shooting a Ki blast at Namco. Then Bandia deflected it and said," You,monster, will not hurt my BROTHER!" "HAHAHA" laughed Janembuuu. Then Goku launched a Kamehame wave. The attack did nothing. Nezu charged and punched Janembuu in face. Janembuu was not fazed and knocked Nezu out of his face. "Bandia get Nezu to a safe spot and return to the fight!" orded Goku. So Bandia took Nezu to Korin's tower in hopes that he would be able to help Nezu. Korin gave Nezu a sensu bean and 2 bags for the battle. Also Korin gave him 2 vials of Enchanted Water 1 for Nezu and Korin said he would know when to use the other vial. After Nezu was healed they headed back to the fight. The city looked worse than how they left. They could see a heated battle up ahead. At the battle scene Gohan was knocked out and Vegeta was injured. Goku and Namco were in a one-sided battle with Janembuu who looked like he could do this for a month. Our heros not the same. Vegeta took a senzu bean and fed one to Gohan. Then Bandia released a Big Bang attack on Janembuu. Goku and Namco took a senzu bean. Janembuu was out of play for a while. During that time Goku eplained Janembuu's unbelievable power and how any damage they inflict it is instally recovered with restoring powers greater than senzu beans. Right after that Janembuu released a frurious blast at Goku and it hit dead center of the chest. This released so much rage Namco went he transformed into a SSJ2. It seemed like Namco was stronger than a normal SSJ2. He seemed more powerful because all saiyans when they are mad makes they become stronger. Goku was badly hurt by the blast. It seemed out hero will not be able to save the day. " Bandia go look for the enchentded for sword that may be the only way to defeat this monster!" ordered Nezu. Category:Saiyan Category:Characters made by CTOWN ROCKS Category:Characters that can fly Category:brother Category:Fan Fiction Stories Category:Stories made by CTOWN ROCKS Category:Story Category:Story of SSJ Category:Fanon